


The Little Spoon

by sperrywink



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-27 12:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim sees right through Bones. After a fashion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Spoon

**Author's Note:**

> For the Livejournal insmallpackages holiday exchange. Happy Holidays!
> 
> Prompt: Star Trek AOS (2009) Jim/Bones Cuddle ficlet

Jim had always had a way with the ladies, and once he joined Starfleet, he even had a way with the guys. He enjoyed hooking up and fooling around, but it wasn’t serious and everyone Jim knew played the same game.

Once he became the intergalactic savior as some yahoos in public relations dubbed him, he was even more of a hit. Unfortunately, he had changed. Everyone expected him to be just as grand and grandiose in bed as legend painted him as a Starship Captain. The sad part was that the old him would have eaten all this up and served it back with relish, but now he wanted something deeper and found it all unsatisfying.

Jim was at a bit of a loss, which was unusual for him.

He was resigning himself to a life alone when another away mission went balls up and he ended up in the infirmary with Bones mother-henning him while simultaneously berating him for being an idiot. The familiarity of Bones’ actions made something inside Jim’s chest swell.

When Bones started tugging him to stand up, Jim asked, “No infirmary stay?”

Scowling at him, Bones replied, “I know you won’t actually stay unless I’m here to make you and I’m tired, so I’m improvising. You do it all the damn time; I figure it’s about time I picked up the habit.”

Bemused, Jim let Bones drag him out of the infirmary and down the hallway. “This isn’t the way to my quarters.”

“No, it isn’t. It’s the way to mine. If I’m going to be babysitting, I’m going to be comfortable doing it.”

A joke about Bone’s taking him to see his etchings was on the tip of Jim’s tongue, but that feeling in his chest was swallowing those words. A small voice in the back of Jim’s brain was saying that Jim wouldn’t mind if Bones took him to see his etchings and it was making Jim unsure of everything.

He’d always firmly put Bones in the “best friend” box so he felt like he was in an alternate universe. Huh. He considered this; he had lost consciousness for a couple seconds. But then Bones scowled at him and said, “No bitching, moaning, or complaining about it? You’re definitely not all right. I’ll run some more tests when we get to my quarters,” and Jim realized that it wouldn’t be him that was weird if this was an alternate dimension, it would be Bones and everyone else. And that was a totally Bones thing to say.

Maybe someone on the planet slipped him a mickey? Made him susceptible to irascible doctors? As he was pondering this and going over everything he had eaten and drunk on the planet, they reached Bones’ quarters. Bones dragged him in and over to the bed. He let go of Jim and took out a medical tricorder. “Get undressed.”

Jim raised his eyebrows, but took off his shirt anyway. He was still sore so it was more of a challenge than it should have been. He was glad for the extra time with his shirt half off, hiding his face. He knew Bones had meant it innocently, but he couldn’t help it if his drug-addled brain took it as an invitation. He heard the beeping of the tricorder as he dropped the shirt onto a nearby chair, and he watched as Bones scowled and muttered to himself.

Still off his game, Jim asked, “So anything weird? Maybe a drug you’ve never seen before?”

Giving Jim a sharp look, Bones asked, “Did you take something? How many times do I have to tell you not to take things from voluptuous natives?” He then began stabbing a finger at his tricorder with more vehemence while cursing Jim and his ancestors.

Jim confessed, “Actually, all I had was some water from Sulu’s canteen and an energy bar. I just wanted to be sure.”

Bones harrumphed and finally put down his tricorder. “Well, there is nothing unusual in your blood and your brain scans are fine. Let’s just hope you don’t have some undetectable space virus.” Bones sounded dour and resigned; as if he knew it was just a matter of time until such a space virus appeared.

Bones then began stripping and Jim snapped his jaw closed to keep it from gaping open. Bones had a surprisingly nice chest. His voice squeaked as he asked, “What are you doing?”

Looking at him as if he were nuts, Bones slowly said, “Getting ready for bed.”

“I thought you were going to watch over me?”

“You don’t have a concussion; I don’t have to be awake for it. I can monitor you just as well from right beside you. Maybe better.”

Jim’s cock took undue interest in Bones’ plan and Jim mentally told it to shove it. This was Bones, not some flavor of the week. His best friend. His cock didn’t listen to him as Bones was just now stripping his pants down his strong thighs and stepping out of them. Jim’s gaze was drawn to Bones’ groin and he had to snap his gaze back up to Bones’ face when Bones coughed. Bones said, “Get undressed and get in bed, Jim.”

At a loss for how to get out of the situation, Jim did just that. As he lay on his back in the center of the bed, he watched Bones fold their clothes and set up the medical tricorder to monitor his condition. He was slowly becoming used to the idea of Bones as a lover, and the more he thought about it, the more it seemed like a great solution. Bones had never treated him any differently. He liked Jim for who he was, even if he complained the whole time about the risks he took. That was just his charm.

Finally, as he knelt on the bed, Bones said, “Computer, lights ten percent.” Then he lay down and pushed and pulled at Jim until Jim was the little spoon to Bones’ big spoon. His big, warm hand was right over Jim’s heart and his legs were a bit tangled with Jim’s, making Jim feel cherished and loved.

Jim had never been a big cuddler, but he wasn’t surprised that Bones was. Oh, he was sure Bones would claim it was all for medicine, but Jim knew a seduction when one wrapped him in his arms. And Jim found he liked being the little spoon. Most often these days people wanted Jim to take care of them and he felt drained and depleted after assignations. On the other hand, lying here cradled by Bones was giving him a feeling of safety and peacefulness that he wished he could bottle and store up for later.

Jim snuggled backwards and Bones tightened his grip on Jim’s torso. Jim said, “I see right through you, you know.”

“Oh, you do, do you?”

Careful of his sore shoulder, Jim twisted slowly so he could see Bones’ face. There was a slight smile on it and Bones’ eyes were twinkling, the bastard. Jim pressed a quick kiss to Bones’ mouth and whispered. “Right. Through. You.”

Bones kissed back before gently pushed Jim back into position as the little spoon, running a soothing hand over Jim’s hips and chest. He said, “Don’t re-hurt your shoulder. I’m not regenerating the skin twice.”

With a contented sigh, Jim said, “You totally would, for me.”

“Go to sleep before I hypo you.”

Chuckling, Jim complied.


End file.
